Repositories provide a central place for recording metadata. Repositories enable one to store, manage, share and reuse information (metadata) about information systems that the enterprise uses. The repository can store definitional, management and operational information. Tools can be integrated with the repository to support information sharing and metadata reuse. Tool and technology models are developed to manipulate the tool information in the repository. Designing and analyzing repository models has been a cumbersome and unyielding task for a long time.
Repository models typically contain classes, datatypes and messages. There is no easy way to view the model being designed and observe how the current model interacts with other models. It has been difficult to realize the impact analysis. Without a pictorial view of the repository model being developed, it is very difficult to understand the system. Until now, repository models were developed mostly using a text editor. As complex models are built, the need for a tool that provides the capabilities to design, analyze and build models has become more evident. The present invention comprises a new and improved method for populating models from Object-Oriented Case tools into repositories.